


Strange Pairs

by Tchell1



Series: To be unmade [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flint and Thomas love each other, M/M, Reunion Fic, Silver is mentioned a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: Thomas cursed the dammed Pirate King.*The last thing a desolated man needs is false hope. You want to break a man?* Thomas thought. *You give him false hope and watch him fall into despair when the hope is crushed. *
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Series: To be unmade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Strange Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> This directly follows "Until we are all just stories" and will not make much sense without that. But, for those that do not want to read it, it's about John Silver coming to the plantation and telling Thomas Hamilton James McGrawl will be a prisioner there as well.

Thomas had been abruptly woken with the violent banging on his bedroom door, his heart beating quickly with the shock of the bangs. This is how he was awakened in the plantation. He opened his eyes to see the minuscule sad stone room with only one small window in it; Oglethorpe liked to call it a bedroom. Thomas called the room his personal hell. He looked up and saw that the sun had risen.

_One day more._ Thomas thought bitterly.

“Get up! Time to work!” came the voice from outside. Tomas hated each and every single one of these people that enslaved him.

He sat on his bed, took a few moments to control de angriness that always overcame him in the morning and then looked to the wall, where there were three groups of dashes drawn with charcoal. Two of those groups had six dashes crossed by a seventh one. The third group had only six dashes. Thomas sighed, got up, and drew the line that crossed the last group.

“Should have known better than to thrust a fucking pirate.” He said to the fucking small room he had been since the day he was delivered to Savannah.

It had been exactly four weeks from the day Thomas received a rather strange message from a rather strange messenger. Against everything he knew about pirates, Thomas found himself wanting to believe in what he had been told by Long John Silver. He wanted James to be alive; to still love him even with all his mistakes and naivety. He wanted James to forgive him all wrong he had caused to both him and Miranda.

_You are an old fool, Thomas Hamilton_. He thought o himself _You still believe in a better future. Still longs for happiness._

“Hamilton!! You up?? Get up, you lazy shit!” came the voice from outside again, interrupting Thomas self-flagellation routine.

_I would rather this place was burned to hell. In fact, I expected it to: w_ as what the mysterious man had told Thomas. Thomas couldn’t agree more. Every day, he came up with a plan to destroy this place. And every day his guilty over what had happened with James and Miranda overwhelmed and subdued him. He had no right to demand better.

But god, he _wished_. He wished so fervently for James to be there with him. In his imagination, he and James leave the plantation, James still loves him and keeps loving him throughout the years. They get old and they stay together.

“HAMILTON!! DON`T FORCE ME TO GET IN THERE.” Came the voice decidedly more impatient than the last two times.

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Thomas cursed “I’m already up!” he answered loudly.

“Good. Don’t be late.”

Thomas closed his hands in two tight fists. When he was younger, he wasn’t a violent man, with violent urges. Now, just the thought of holding the hoe again would have him entertaining the darkest urges.

Thomas counted to ten, to twenty, to one hundred.

He got dressed, went out, went through the humiliating process of being inspected by the guard at his door, was offered some bread and water and went outside, where he was given a hoe.

He went to work.

He cursed the dammed Pirate King. The last thing a desolated man needs is false hope. _You want to break a man?_ Thomas thought. _You give him false hope and watch him fall into despair when the hope is crushed._

He worked the entire day. He went to bed; he had the usual nightmares. He woke up the next day, drew another dash in his wall and repeated the routine. Another week came and went.

In some days Thomas cried, cursing the pirate king. In other days, Thomas felt nothing, his mind completely numb; devoid of emotions. Most days, he wished he had never been visited by that cursed messenger. 

It was the first day of the fifth week. Thomas looked bitterly at his small dashes; at his hope clearly shown in 21 lines. He thought of brushing them away. Instead, he drew another one and started his day.

At noon, dressed in all in black, bulkier, hurt and with broken eyes, James McGrawl engulfed Thomas in a desperate hug in the middle of Mister Oglethorpe plantation. Thomas, caught completely by surprise, left out a wet incredulous laugh and hugged him back. James was a solid mass all over, his body large and his hands rough and callused. Thomas felt his eyes water and tears falling from them.

James was not featuring any better. He was clinging to Thomas, crying and shaking all over. He looked as if he had been through hell. He had a head wound and a split lip and his nails were dirty and reddened. But he was there, and he was _alive_. Thomas laughed hysterically; Long John Silver had not lied. That goddamned Pirate King sent a message to this secluded forgotten plantation for the sole purpose of notifying Thomas James McGrawl would be delivered there and he was _fucking honest_. 

_He is alive. I wouldn’t lie about this. It’s too important._ The mysterious man had said to Thomas, voice eager and so honest. Thomas remembered thinking the man must be a terrible pirate as he couldn’t even hide his emotions from his speak.

_What the hell did you do, my love, to be sent here? What kind of trouble did you cause to make the pirate king use the punishment preferred by the nobility?_ Thomas thought while kissing James’ mouth, completely unselfconscious of everyone, including Oglethorpe, around them.

_Let them look. Let them finally have proof of all their gossip. Let them see true love._

They hugged. They never stopped touching each other. And when one of the guards tried to drag James away, he growled ferociously, eyes shining in anger and protectiveness. The guard took three steps back rapidly back-tracking. After that, Thomas figured Oglethorpe and his goons decided to leave them be, because they were not bothered again. Thomas laughed into James neck and tightened his grip. Jesus, he had thought he had lost James forever.

“You are really here.” Thomas whispered into James’ ear. “I cannot believe you are here.” He continued, dragging his hand all over James’ face and neck. He caressed James face and kissed both his eyes. James hugged Thomas tightly to him.

“Of all the things I imagined Captain Flint doing, I must say this was not one of them” Thomas heard one of the goons say. He felt James freeze on his arms, head hidden on Thomas’ shoulder.

Another one of the goons laughed. “I know. Can you believe this is the pirate everyone fears?”

James shuddered, head never raising back.

_Captain Flint???_ Thomas thought. 

“I’m sorry.” James whispered wetly into Thomas’ shoulder. It was his first words to Thomas since they had hugged. It completely broke Thomas’ heart.

Thomas tightened his grip on the man on his arms and kissed his bald head.

“Later, my love.” He whispered back to James. “Let me bring you inside”

Thomas guided James to his small room noticing how everyone allowed them passage. James clung to him glaring at everyone that dared step closer.

James slept though the entire afternoon. Thomas stayed with him. James had an agitated sleep, tossing and turning and to Thomas shook, calling and crying desperately for one John Silver. Thomas saw James’ hand restlessly move through the sheets, seeking someone who was not there.

James was Captain Flint and Thomas had just found out James also was very familiar with Long John Silver, the same person who had imprisoned James.


End file.
